Dumbledore Meets A Whale Intercourse Occurs
by J.K. Rowlingonthefloor
Summary: Dumbledore has just been killed by a total dewsh bag names Severus Snape. Stop! Don't be sad! You don't have to cry because the Headmaster of the most magical school in the whole entire world is in HEAVEN! But at what price? Read on to find out!


Albus Dumbledore was walking in a strange place. All he could remember was that some bitch-ass named Severus Snape iced him. It was very bright, and he couldn't really see, and he didn't know for shit where he was, and it seemed like he just materialized out of nowhere. Then he realized he was dead because THAT NIGGA GOT KILLED IN OREGON ROFFLMFAOLOL. Exuse me, I went off on a tangent. Anywayz, Albus Dumbledore kept thinking. "PERHAPS I IS IN HEAVEN!!" he exclaymed. this made Albus Dumbledore very happy and he thought about how great heaven must be. He never experienced this because he is an Azn and most Aznz is too busy placing the black man out of business in the ghettoz.

Albus Dumbledore walked a little more and suddenly, and without warning, a materialization appeared over the water that also materialized. It looked like that white man who was in all the movies back when they was made out of black and white. He also had a beard and a circle around his head. "Yo Albus Dumbledore, if you want to get into heaven, first thing you gotta do is accept this whales beast in your rear". Behind the man, a whale materialized outta the water and jumped down. But all Albus Dumbledore could see was the sea beast's huge wang. "YO SHIT!!! THAT THING HUGE!!" he said again, gasping. Now, let me explain something to you. a whale dick is a very big thing, and Albus Dumbledore is Azn. that means he has a very small anal opening. This is a well known fact. Back to da story. "HOW DAT GOING TO FIT IN MY BUTTHOLE???" Albus Dumbledore asked. The white man smiled and gave a lil chuckle. "lol you gonna have to find that out". Albus Dumbledore gulped and started crying.

"MREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHH" the whale said. Albus Dumbledore knew a little about whales from Ms. Fuckner's class back in high school but he hardly ever paid attention to that bitch. He knew that this whale was a killer whale because it was black. The whale swam up next to Albus Dumbledore and started caressing his hips with its flippers. "mreeah, baby, mreeah" it said, softer. Albus Dumbledore was still crying. Why was Mr. white man making him go through this just to get into the heaven?

Suddenly, and without warning, Albus Dumbledore saw the whale's penis. "Oh shit, no its HUGE!!" he thought to himself. The whale kept touching him in ways that would get you expelled from the Marble Hill School of International Studies, but that's okay because I dropped out of that shit ANYWAY. The Marble Hill School was basically a plantation, and they called us words like "slave" and "boy". Maaaan, I ain't nobody's chattel. Exuse me, I went off on a bit of atangent. But he didnt even seem to care!!! "mreeeahh, yeah, you fucking like that bitch, mreeeeah, don't you?" he whispered. Albus Dumbledore looked down through his tear-streaked eyes and noticed his own cock getting hard. The whale began licking him with his big pink tongue. It smelled like a lady pussy. His tongue was getting Albus Dumbledore really aroused, and soon he blurted out "pfff, cut the foreplay already NIGGA!!".

The whale laughed "mreahmreahmreahmreah, okay bitch". The whale pulled off its size-21 Timbs (no doubt freshly soiled from stompin' a nigga's ass), his husky-sized Ghettosoul™ jeans, and its huge dick unfurled. He put on a magnum sized condom, but then threw it away because he knew he wouldn't get Albus Dumbledore pregnant because he had never gotten a bitch pregnant before. BIG MISTAKE,WHALE. Anyway, when Albus Dumbledore saw it, he had a 3 attack.

"OH WELL, I AINT NEVA BEEN ONE TO BACK OFF FROM A DEAD NIGGAS BODY" said the whale. And he began pumping away. The white man, who was beatin' his OWN meat off, started laughing at the hyperbowlee the whale made. "Yo son, mind if I join in?" said the white man, who had just cummed. "PFFFF hush, this is MY bitch" Albus Dumbledore's body was still stuck on the whales monster cock.

The End?


End file.
